All That Matters
by KM-SOOML-10
Summary: Kirk and Molly go back to the latter's apartment after the events of the movie. Just a warm up to see how these characters can be written. Much more mild than the movie, but that will probably change with any future stories.


"I just can't believe it, you know?" said Kirk, "Like, none of these people were pissed off at me for any of that. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," replied Molly, "But it's cool that they weren't, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course," agreed Kirk, "I still just can't believe it, like the candy store lady, or the trolley driver, or any of the other guys whose names I know but I'm just kinda giving you a description of so you know who I'm talking about. Like, none of them were mad at me. Except probably the passengers."

"Well, they'd probably be mad at Jack, if they even knew what actually happened," pointed out Molly.

"Yeah, well, good thing Jack knows what he's doing," replied Kirk, "I mean _I_ don't know what he's doing, but he's got himself out of it, so whatever he did he's done it well."

Molly laughed a little as she poured out some drinks.

"Anyway, who cares about that," Kirk continued, shaking his head, "Sorry, I'm not thinking about what I should be."

"That's okay," Molly laughed some more as she looked over at him from the kitchen counter, "You want wine, right?"

"Yeah, sure, thank you." Kirk sat down on the sofa.

Patty had just taken the two of them back to Molly's place, and Kirk was glad that he wouldn't need to leave there anytime soon. He wasn't going to Branson anymore, but he'd still booked the time off of work, so he was free to spend as much time with Molly as possible until the time he'd booked off was over.

"Okay, so here's the thing," Molly began, as she approached with the wine. "I actually have a birthday party that I need to plan, and I've been holding it off for a while, so I need to get it done sooner rather than later." She paused for a second, looking a little concerned. "Is that okay?"

Kirk was a little puzzled, "So... do you need me to go?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Molly laughed again and put her hand on Kirk's knee. "No, no, of course I want you to stay with me, but I don't want you getting bored by my work or anything."

"Oh, I get it," Kirk answered, feeling quite relieved. "Uh, yeah, no, I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we're doing." Kirk was becoming increasingly aware of the bizarre gestures he was making and how awkward his speech pattern had become.

Molly however, didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. "Oh, you're so sweet," she told him softly, before kissing him. "Okay, I'll go get my laptop, and then we can work on this together?"

"Okay, sounds nice."

Molly headed over to her bedroom area, and Kirk couldn't be happier to be back with her. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to spend so much time without her. Well, he hadn't managed but that was besides the point. What was the point was that he was happy and Molly was happy. Whatever had gone down at the airport to make things work out so nicely, Kirk was just glad that it had gone down at all.

Hours passed before it began to get dark, but for Kirk it didn't seem like very long at all. In fact, it had gone too fast for his liking. He probably ought to call a cab to take him home soon.

He and Molly had just finished their work on the party plan for the day, and as much as Kirk was glad that they were done with it for today considering how tired he was, he was still a little disappointed at the same time; he had genuinely enjoyed it.

"Uh, should I get going?" Kirk asked, "You know, it's getting kinda dark now."

Molly looked up at him from putting her laptop away, smiling at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know I don't want you to go, Kirk."

"Yeah, I don't wanna leave either," Kirk answered, pleased at her response.

"Good, glad we got that sorted. Now, come on, let's go to bed."

Once they were both in bed, Kirk wrapped his arms around Molly, which she reciprocated.

"I missed you," he said softly, and he could see Molly's smile broaden.

"I missed you, too," she replied.

"I'm sorry for what I did," he continued. He'd been wanting to say this for so long now, but he wasn't sure why it came out of his mouth now of all times.

Molly looked up at him, clearly a bit surprised herself. "It's okay," she told him, "We've already spoken about it.

"Yeah, but I didn't really say... anything," replied Kirk, "You did, but I never did really, and I just thought I needed to actually verbally tell you." Molly kissed him again.

"You're stupid, Kirky," she told him, "I know you're sorry, and it's okay, I forgive you. We're together now, and that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah."

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"See? We're all good, okay? Now let's get some sleep."

"Okay," Kirk agreed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," replied Molly, and they kissed before holding each other closer and getting to sleep.

Kirk felt a bit stupid for bringing the subject back up the way he did, but in a way he still stood by it that Molly deserved a verbal apology as opposed to an assumed one, no matter how obvious it was to her anyway.

But she was right about one thing, they were together now and that was all that mattered. And with that, Kirk shut his eyes to go to sleep, looking forward to waking up the next day than he ever had before.


End file.
